Tee
by D.C. Filbert
Summary: [JakexSherry] Jake courts Sherry, which makes her happy; so happy she spills her smoothie on him. [LEMON]


**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Resident Evil or the characters in it.**

* * *

Jake Muller decided it was time to pay a visit to Sherry Birkin.

Teasingly, he request she'd pay off the deal. He came to her apartment, his palm outstretched, clearing his throat to her silently demanding his pay. Sherry's lips parted in shock, as it had been six months since the two had seen each other. They were left with nothing more than an exchange of text messages. They'd call one another on occasion, however it'd be interrupted with the reality of work, gunfire hoarding over their conversation. He wore a long casual tee, tucked into his tight-fitting denim. Appearing to Sherry in such casual wear threw her off, it reminded her that they were still young. Following after her realization, it was then enforced as Jake had asked her out to a real date.

The pair went off and watched a movie at Sherry's local cinema and she brought them to a deli she enjoyed going to during her lunch breaks. They ate and reveled in each other's company. Jake proceeded with the cliché of the date, the need to walk her home and the comeuppance of a kiss. As they walked to her apartment door she sipped on a smoothie she begged him to buy for her to drink on the way home. She had been walking a few steps faster than Jake and felt he was regarding her intensely. Feeling his gaze, she wanted to break the unconscious tension by spinning around to face him and tell him her interest in one of the movie trailers.

At least, that's what she planned to do.

Instead of any mention of movie trailer, Sherry accidentally lost grip of her cold smoothie and tossed it onto his chest.

An awkward silence stretched between them.

Spilling out faster than her own smoothie Sherry sputtered, "OhmygodI'msorryIpromiseI'llreplaceitJakedon'thateme!"

Sherry failed to notice the quirk of his lips and soft chortle.

"It's fine." He didn't move a muscle the chill of the frozen treat began cascading down his right side. The cup clattered below him.

"Jake…" her eyes enlarged, slowly peering up to him, deeply apologetic and completely embarrassed. Somewhere in her mind she noticed Jake's soaking caused the shirt he wore to clung to every single cut of his extremely fit body.

She pondered briefly if his chest would taste of raspberries.

Her usually pale face erupted in the redness rivaling her fallen smoothie. Bringing her mind back to the current situation she plead, "God Jake, you must be freezing. Come up to my room."

"Wow, you don't mince words, do you supergirl? Feelin' easy?" she could hear the grin in his voice, as she dug into her pockets and ripped out her keys to open her apartment. She flushed even more, feeling a tingle inside of her from his comment.

"Shut up."

Jake followed into the small woman's apartment and felt like he was invited into Sherry's world. Her safe pearl-white sofa, in front a modest sized T.V. Inwardly he smiled imagining Sherry lounging on the aforementioned sofa watching the news in just a t-shirt eating a bowl of cereal.

At the same image, something rustled down south. He grit his teeth.

_A flash of milky legs, peeking behind a locker in China swam in his vision._

His mouth dried. From then even to now, he wondered how weighty those thighs would be if he hefted them onto his shoulders, her knees tickling his ears, his hands gripping her hips, his tongue-

'Not again.'

The real Sherry staring up at him woke him up from his darkening thoughts. From the blonde curl of her bangs framing her face, it reminded him that his fantasy would remain just that. Should anything continue between the two of them, it would be soft, gentle and paced. It was the main reason for this date of theirs in the first place.

That's right, he thought, dates: movies, dinner and a peck on the cheek. Perhaps down the line, we might 'make love.' Internally he sighed, watching her face quietly; he briefly thought if she was worth the straining of his patience.

Sherry tilted her head to the side, almost like a puppy, her pure display of concern made him stop his musings.

She is worth everything.

"Jake, did you hear me? I said you could use my shower to clean off the stickiness."

"Ah, yeah," A smart-ass quip failed him. He couldn't throw an innuendo at her: it'd boomerang and end up enticing him.

She smiled slightly, bringing out her hands, "Alright, there are clean towels for you and I'll wash your clothes while you're in there." She blinked tightly, trying to quell the blush that threatened to make itself known. She felt like a doting wife.

His sinful smirk made her blush anyway, "don't peek while I'm in there, that is, unless you're ready to face your kryptonite, supergirl."

A very shocked gasp and a deep blush overtook her freckled countenance. She halted the drop of her mouth that almost occurred at his tease. Sherry tightened her jaw and faced away from Jake in an attempt to appear offended walking to her bedroom. "Geez," As she got out of Jake's view she let out a breath and chewed her bottom lip. A drenching feeling erupted between her thighs. A heat scorched her delicate skin. She did her best to fight a moan.

Images of a showering Jake danced along her vivid thoughts. What she wouldn't do to get on her knees and engulf his—

The spray of her shower stopped her from proceeding further. She wasn't like this. Well, she was when no one was around. She wasn't shy to read trashy adult novels. However, when the subject focused on her close friend Jake, things stung her in a different manner.

Very dangerous things appeared in the deepest parts of her thoughts while she text messaged Jake all those times ago. His teasings had evolved sexually over time during their text bonding. Initially she was disgusted with his jokes, and soon they grew on her. Almost feeding her sexual curiosity, a lot of the things he wrote to her somehow dug into her mind and made the subjects involve the two of them.

_"I'm feeling all tense from this merc work. What I wouldn't give for a nice relaxing blow-job about now. Feeling up for it, supergirl?"_

Whenever they were sexual texts, she'd always reply to him with "shut up." Before her screen, Sherry would flush, eyelids lowering, mind wandering.

Sherry fit the whole of him into her mouth, licking the whole way. She would hum letting him relinquish in the vibrations

And stop.

Sherry has clothes to finish washing.

* * *

About a half an hour after Jake began showering, the water stopped. Sherry sighed in relief. He can't stay here. Her heart would explode if she stayed thinking about a naked Jake in her home. Her eyes traveled to the pile of clothes beside her. She sat on her couch, still in the outfit she wore for their date. Sherry had to clear her mind not even once think about Jake and the possibility that his masculinity was being cleaned by her shower head. She would prefer to clean it herself—

"Hey babe? About my clothes,"

"Coming!" She called after him. Gathering up his clothes she rushed over to the bathroom only to find him standing outside of it with just a towel. Her face inflamed, "Jake! Here! Take your stuff." She outstretched his clothes and looked away fiercely. The planes of his chest looked smooth despite the litter of scars plaguing areas of his body.

Jake was still scrubbing his head with another towel she lent him. Endeared by her embarrassment, he saved her from any more by taking his clothes from her. Briefs in hand, he slipped them on, in front of the embarrassed blonde, under the cover of the towel. Right after came his jeans, and he tossed on his tank top. Lifting his fated t-shirt he paused looking it over. With a flick of his hand he sent it over to Sherry letting it drop onto her head.

"Huh?" The outline of her mouth through his shirt left a small wet spot. One second Sherry was hiding her hunger, the next she was face first into the strongest blast of Jake's natural scent. "What're you doing? This is your shirt!"

"Heh, yours now, supergirl," He flipped the towel onto his shoulder and walked back to the bathroom dropping the used towels into her laundry hamper.

"You owe me fifty,"

Sherry blinked as he walked up to her.

"Matter of fact, make that sixty for the t-shirt you ruined."

"What? Jake…this—I-!" Her mouth gaped like a fish and before she could realize it a soft wetness pressed against the high point of her cheekbone.

"Yeah, I know. The girl's supposed kiss goodnight. Sorry. Couldn't help it. I'll restrain myself next time. Good night, baby."

With a wave of the hand, Jake left her apartment, shutting her door behind him.

Sherry's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Blinking, the shock of everything wore off. She stared down at the fabric in her grasp. Heat spilled onto her face. Closing her eyes, she brought it to her nose and inhaled.

She moaned.

Gasping, heat still evident in her cheeks, she tried to gauge her reaction.

"What was that, why did it feel so…good?"

* * *

In a matter of seconds, before the night ended, Sherry stripped herself of her own clothes and hastily donned Jake's discarded shirt. This would be more than a night shirt for her.

How did she get like this?

Sherry Birkin lay in the center of the bed writhing in a mind-numbing display of ecstasy. Hot puffs of air pumped out of her mouth trying to calm her heart as it slammed against her ribcage. She remain in the t-shirt he gave her the day before and it could only cover her chest while her very exposed, very sweat slicked thighs rhythmically opened and closed. Sherry cupped herself wildly, jabbing herself with her middle and pointer finger, her mewls of pleasure keening from the back of her throat. She lolled her head to the side, the cotton comfort of her duvet cradled her perspiring head, his t-shirt floating to the tip of her nose allowing the girl to inhale his very masculine scent.

"Jake…"

Her eyes hooded with her heavy lids, shining with a daze of her oncoming explosion. It was peaking, she was certain. The more Jake's t-shirt tickled her nose, the closer her orgasm approached.

Indeed how did Agent Sherry Birkin end up like this?

Sherry shut her eyes tight visions behind her lids flash before her

_"You owe me fifty, Supergirl."_

She cried out indecently the squelching of her sex deafening her silent bedroom

He fit his hand underneath her cheek, brush the soft skin with his thumb

Unconsciously she bit down on her bottom lip, moans deepening

_"'Matter of fact, make it sixty for the shirt you just ruined."_

The current Sherry rolled over to her front, shirt-encased breasts fitting into the mattress as she popped her ass into the air. His shirt slid down her back, her fingers still engaging her cavern. Drips of her essence fell onto the comforter, and so too was her voice muffled by the same thing. She chanted Jake's name like a mantra, a prayer. Rarely would Sherry ever feel the need to masturbate, but the events of the day before came at her like a train, crashing into her and her femininity powerfully.

Sherry's delicate fingers pistoned harsher into herself. Her cries became more and more primal as she pretended Jake's fingers were dominating her. The thoughts in her mind were Jake's voice, whispering dirty line after dirty line demanding he extract an orgasm out of her. Every single inch of Jake's appearance barreled into her mind her escape just a heartbeat before her. Her moans, whines and cries becoming needier until her finger accidentally pressed into the deepest most sensitive area inside of her and then, a white hot surge.

"JAKE!"

* * *

How do couples do this?

This dating thing was completely foreign to him. In his lifetime, he rarely "dated," he fucked, yes. He never had the time, nor interest to invest in one girl and treat her above him. He frowned. He envisioned Sherry to be the ideal little girlfriend. She'd bake cookies. She'd love children. She take care of him when he would fall ill. He felt a little heat burn his cheeks. A voice inside whispered, "I can't wait." He'd even put up with the occasional mood swing, the dooming question of her weight.

In fact, her body was absolute perfection.

Wrapped lazily in medical garb, her soft tear-drop tits made his mouth water. The slow, sensual curve of her hip dropped down to the very spankable ass that teased him whenever he walked behind her. They were luscious. That ass needed to be bitten by him. He remembered the laboratory incident in China so well. And so did his cock.

Jake shook himself of the memories. He can't be hard in front of Sherry. She'd kick it in utmost embarrassment.

Jake Muller looked down at his hand encasing a bouquet of carnations. He smiled softly, they reminded him of her. So soft, delicate and the embodiment of purity. he took a quick whiff and shrugged his shoulders. Sherry smelled better than some plant. He hopped up two steps of the stairs at a time leading to her apartment room. As he was about to knock on the door Jake heard a whisper in the silence of her room.

Sounded like Sherry.

Pressing his ear to the door he focused determined to see if something was amiss.

"JAKE!"

Fuck this.

He pulled back from the door and kicked down her front door. Unfortunately he was unarmed, but could care less. He'd rip Sherry's attacker to shreds with his bare hands and maybe when he was done peeling the shithead's skin off he'd chuck him into the oncoming traffic outside.

Jake rounded her living room, and from memory found her bedroom. Her door was shut.

Shit, what if she was attacked by a J'avo?

The fuck is the possibility of that, I need to get in there!

Once again his foot crashed through her door this time instead of bolting into the door he froze in place.

The slaughtered carnations in his grip fell through his fingertips to her plush carpet.

There stood his date in all of her exposed glory. In the center of her bed, the sweet and innocent Sherry Birkin wore nothing but his t-shirt. Her bare ass rose high in the air waggling and bouncing deliciously. Jake's eyes followed the curve of her back which was even more exposed as his t-shirt was sliding down to her neck. He followed his sleeve and gobbled up the sight of her peachy breasts dangling and begging to be devoured. Her dusky pink nipples hung low, brushing her blanket in time with her waggling ass. What caught his attention the most was the destination of her hand. It rode over her soft and enticing belly and disappeared into the apex of her thighs peeking out at him. Her fingers glistened with the shiniest of diamonds. He could only see her whitening knuckles. They were in deep. Jake was hypnotized by the glossy trail of juice that slipped out of her sex and onto her blanket.

He saved the best for last. Slowly, his eyes lingered towards her face. It really was Sherry. Her rounded cheeks flared with a deep crimson, sweat tipping her bangs and strands of loose hair. Sherry's sweet mouth formed a lecherous "o" in post-orgasm. Her eyes were unfocused staring at the wall beside him. Jake was frozen. He was numb. His pants were undeniably tight. Everything he wore was tightening. These clothes needed to be off. His clothes. It wasn't right. Not now.

Suddenly he heard a moan,

"Mmmm…Jake," That set him off.

Jake didn't waste another second he was on the bed grasping Sherry's shoulder, pulling her hand out of herself and bringing the soaked hand into his mouth. He licked, sucked and nipped on her fingers. He received many more moans of a dazed Sherry. He smirked internally. She was weak from her orgasm.

He'll show her.

Jake shoved her shoulder onto the bed so he was towering over her. He remembered the time in the cabin, how he was above her once before. How he wanted nothing more than to bury his face into her tits. Now he could. But before he could do it, he slammed her licked-clean hand to her side, and went for her mouth. He kissed her, animalistic. Biting, licking tonguing everything his own tongue could reach of hers. He felt satisfied with her small moans entering his mouth and he reveled in her innocent return of action. He felt her weakly return the favor, Sherry meekly tasting him while he wildly ate at her mouth. She tasted like tangerines doused in honey. It was unforgettable. It was more than he dreamed of. He grabbed for more. Her moans were becoming more vocal. Reverberating within his mouth he took her acceptance and grasped her chin in order to deepen their dirty kiss. He ran his nails along the delicate column of her neck. He followed the curve of her muscle to her collar bone, wanting desperately to tear at the shirt he gave her.

She looked more than fuckable in his clothes. He would keep it on for now.

Ignoring the itch to rip the shirt into pieces he roughly slid his hand up the shirt and fondled her breasts maniacally. He gripped the mounds and fingered her nipples into hard points. He pinched them and delighted in her squeals. He didn't realize he let go of her wrist and enjoyed her uncertainty of wanting to touch him. She was powerless.

Jake growled deeply still kissing her like mad. He was drunk. Her taste, the flavor, essence of this woman he was infatuated with gave him so much power. He felt unstoppable. He felt her bring her face away and she squealed in delight. Beneath her shirt he pressed her heavy tits together, both of her nipples colliding allowing him to manipulate them with one hand. Tugging and pinch alternatively, he only tugged harder when her cries heightened in pitch.

Slipping his hand down her flat belly he palmed the mound of her femininity. He grinned as he watched her throw her head back. She cried out realizing how much she wanted him to continue. He stopped there. His mouth wanted to catch up to the trail his hand left behind.

"Nngh, Jake!"

"Shh, babe. I got you."

Jake sank down to mouth her neck, licked along her collarbone and dragged up her shirt with his free hand. Sherry cried out lewdly as she felt his breath fan her chest. With a flat tongue he ran it along the tops of her breasts. Her tits danced happily. With that, he engulfed the nipples he worked his hardest to excite. He sucked her nipples perversely. Swirling his tongue around the areola, he feasted on her very soft globes. He brought the free hand that brought up her shirt down to one of her breasts and held it still while he paid the other special attention.

"Jake! Jake! Please! Oh my god…"

Grinning against her skin he looked up at her and clicked with his tongue, "why supergirl, begging doesn't suit you." With that he used the tip of his tongue to stab her nipple.

"AH! No!" She cried out throwing her head to the side. This wasn't where she wanted Jake to give attention. _I'm going to die, he's driving me nuts._

He brought his lips up to Sherry's ear and hissed, "what's the matter, babe? C'mon, show me how much you can handle. God, I can't wait 'til I'm inside you. Shit I bet you'll be so tight."

Jake was given a deafening shriek. He bet her bed was soaked at this point.

He breathed heavily into her ear, as much as he enjoyed her irresistible noises, he, too, wasn't lying about entering her. "I want to make sure your tiny little body can handle me. You've ridden my motorcycle, let's see if you can ride my cock."

She moaned, undeniably turned on by his dirty words. Only things she could only imagine. They were happening right now. Her fantasies came alive.

Her body couldn't remain still, they undulated with naughty shifts and suggestive sways of her hips. She brought her ass up off of the bed almost hinting bodily of where she wanted Jake to focus. Whimper after whimper Sherry dampened immensely, rivers of her arousal leaving a dark wet spot beneath her.

"Jake…"

In a darkly deep voice, meant only for a Wesker he growled into her ear once more.

"Satisfy,"

He twirled the tip of his finger around the tiny pearl of her clit, flicking it gently earning a shout from the tiny female below him.

"My,"

Jake's finger traced her outer lips, pulling them apart with two fingers,

"Hunger,"

He thrust two fingers in, a powerful force inside and out almost dying at the suction of her pussy. They gave such a resistance, almost wanting to keep him inside of her. His fingers were making him insanely envious.

"Brace yourself babe." Pulling out his hand he mounted her, unzipping his pants tugging his length out from their confines he aimed once and fired his heated cock deep within her.

The couple cried out at the sensation. In a deep pounding rhythm, slammed his hips into hers trying so much to get a deep into her as possible. Her cries were loud and primal her hands had shot up to his back, her nails clawing into his skin drawing blood.

"God-damn-it-Sherry!" he thrust to emphasize each word. "Ffffuck you're tiiiight." He slurred his words, drawing out each word in absolute satisfaction. He watched her closely her normally snow white face was covered in the deepest, darkest shades of red. He wanted more. He desperately wanted more reaction from her.

Jake lifted her legs and fit them onto his shoulder.

Sherry's eyes widened at the deepened penetration.

"My God!" She screamed at his pace had not once slackened. Her legs were shaky but Jake covered her, he gripped her legs and pounded into her with his cock stabbing her with unmatched force.

Things were happening so fast and she could keep up she had her first orgasm without even realizing it. Jake must've felt her inevitable inner muscles squeeze him as he barked out a loud roar. Without pulling out of her he flipped her over onto her stomach and spanked her ass. A red welt left behind he licked his finger and reached beneath her fingering her clit. Her body shuddered with overstimulation and she cried out and moaned shamelessly tears of extreme pleasure hitting her over and over.

He rode her without stopping making sure to deepen his thrust and extract every orgasm. He had lost count of the amount of times he performed it successfully. He spanked and spanked her soon-cherry-red ass, bouncing with every strike. The squelching noise of her nether regions were melodious to his ears wanting more of this wet noise to come out. He gripped her thigh and did what he always fantasized: drove inside her deeper. He focused only on her throaty moans and speared her without mercy.

On and on this play of power went. Jake Muller towering the former innocent Sherry Birkin.

She could not last much longer her final orgasm surely began ripping through her with Jake not too far behind.

"Shitshitshitshit, Sherry, I'm coming, I'm coming so hard inside of you, supergirl, shitfuckshitfuckshi-"

A spray flew inside of Sherry and she cried out as a wave gushed out of her body. Their juices mixed and she screamed her final scream only to be muffled by Jake's warm lips. His kiss was soft, not wild like they were initially. Gentle like a first date's kiss. As innocent as a kiss on a wedding day. Carefully, he pulled out of her and caught his breath. He slipped his arm underneath her cupping her belly and pulling her to his chest. He was still clothed. Sherry didn't seem to mind. He nuzzled her ear and pressed a kiss to her earlobe. He thought to himself how well she fit his body.

Dating wasn't so bad.


End file.
